Winterly Rock
' Winterly Rock', known to the natives as 'The Rock, '''is FMB's castle and surrounding city. It is located on a snowy mountain across the sea from Elysium (D_2the_avid's city). The town's population mostly consists of dwarves and refugees from Edd2012's hostile takeover. Rory Blackhammer was elected as the first mayor of Winterly Rock, but after his death, Jimli, the second runner up, became the mayor. The autonomous region given to the House of Blackhammer and ruled by Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer, as well as a large dock on the Great Sea, are controlled by Winterly Rock. It is currently unoccupied as FMB went to Minecraft Wars. Location Winterly Rock is located in a snowy area of the Season 4 map also know as Merth. It is in a Tundra, atop a mountain. The castle is superbly defensible, as to gain access one would have to climb up the entire mountain while being shot by the defenders. History Fleeing From FnD Following the Battle of Sandy Crack, in which FnD defeated them in an air assault, FMB fled to find a new location for a base. Eventually they found one atop the snowy mountain that would later be called Winterly Rock. Through a collaborative effort, FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet quickly constructed a massive fortress on the mountaintop. Soon it featured a large workspace, towers looking out across the biome, and a throne room. They constructed a large wind farm on top of the walls to meet the castle's energy needs, and large oil reserves were later built under the castle itself. The castle is superbly defensible, as to gain access one would have to climb up the entire mountain while being shot by the defenders. Alliance with the Dwarves While scouting the outside the mountain FMB discovered a band of dwarves living in a cave. After FunkMasterBlast agreed to take them in, they pledged their allegiance to him and began constructing a village beneath the castle. As word spread of Winterly Rock's existence, more and more refugees moved to the village for protection from Edd's armies, which were roaming the land in search of all who opposed him. Forming a Military As refugees from the cities fled to Winterly Rock, so did former soldiers. Morgan Bernhardt and his battalion of soldiers, who were traveling near Winterly Rock, were attacked by Edd and retreated to the castle. These soldiers eventually became the guard of the castle, protecting its entryway and walls from attackers. After FMB attacked Edd's Nether Temple and freed the prisoners there, many of the surviving soldiers of Krop joined FMB's army as well. FMB also have a large airship located at Winterly Rock, which originally was equipped with TNT cannons, but was later upgraded to simply drop TNT as bombs down on opponents as to increase damage and decrease load time. FMB have recruited a few Woodfolk people for a larger garrison and there is a reserve force of Dwarves warriors ready to fight. A Castle Grows Into a City Despite the destruction of Edd's Nether Temple and the threat seemingly being defeated, Funk and Ricochet were surprised as refugees continued to pour in, claiming that Edd's Army had continued their pillaging. As a result, the population of the small town beneath Winterly Rock continued to grow, and more and more buildings were built. Since the rising population put a strain on the food supplies, FMB set up a soup kitchen manned by High Technician Meccanus and fueled by a group of Mooshrooms. Eventually, FMB built farm blocks and constructed a massive auto-farm in the planned industrial district. Planning for the future, FMB constructed a wall around the growing city and incorporated a large portion of the surrounding frozen wasteland so that the city can expand further without having to rebuild the walls constantly. The Cathedral The Winterly Rock Cathedral is the religious center of the Order of the Spanner and serves as a monument to the conflict with Edd's Evil Empire. The Cathedral is a massive church built by the dwarves out of quartz blocks and stone with pillars inside. The church predominantly features a large spanner-shaped statue made of glowstone just above the entrance. The Cathedral was the venue for the address to the people of Winterly Rock about the possibility of invasion after Edd2012 retook Bogdon Fells. The Woodfolk join Winterly Rock Robin Woodfolk came to Winterly Rock with few people to seek shelter after Edd2012 destroyed their homes with his army of Porkmen. At first, Lord FunkMasterBlast was hesitant, claiming that The Porkmen have been all but destroyed but Robin reassured Rob that his home was destroyed by an Army of Pork. Robin on behalf of the Woodfolk people took a oath of fealty to FunkMasterBlast and Winterly Rock. Part of the agreement, Robin donated some of his warriors to Winterly Rock's Garrison War with the Pork Shortly after the Woodfolk joined Winterly Rock, an Ambassador Porkly came to Winterly Rock demanding the surrender of all dwarves to Edd along with 5000 soldiers for the imperial army.Enraged by the ridiculous and impossible request, FMB slew him where he stood. Which was then reported back to Edd most likely by Mustache Man, thus starting full scale war between Edd's forces and the Rock. Battle of Marston Klemp Following these events FMB decided it was best to infiltrate Edd's fortress of Stone Garden to see what they were up against and discover Edd's plans. After infiltrating Stone Garden's main hall they overheard (Edd2012Edd's) speech over the planned invasion of Winterly Rock through the bridge of Marston Klemp. FMB immediately went back to their kingdom and rallied their forces and Marched to the Bridge themselves. the battle that ensued was disastrous for Edd as he lost about half of his forces in the Battle while the Army of the Rock lost only 16 men. However Rory Blackhammer sacrificed himself in order to win the battle due to a redstone malfunction thus making neither side truly victorious in the fight. Winterly Rock High Council Includes the following: *FunkMasterBlast- High Lord of Winterly Rock. *Sir Ricochet the Penniless- (Second in Command?) Officially only a low class knight, in charge of the Ministry of Secrets *Lord Morgan Bernhardt- Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. *Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer- Lord of House Blackhammer. *Jimli- Mayor of Winterly Rock, Dwarven nobility. *High Technician Meccanus- High Technician of the Order of the Spanner. *Sir Knight Klaus- Winterly Rock's Master At Arms. *Oliver Crumble- Anointed knight & commander of Crumblestone Spears. *Azguz Blutfaust- Dwarven Warrior & commander of Dwarven armed forces. (Deceased) *Robin Woodfolk- Leader of Woodfolk District. *Sir Checkenbeak - A chicken knighted by FunkMasterBlast himself as his esquire.(Deceased) *Jonathan Blackhammer- father and to fill in the place of Rory Blackhammer *Rory Blackhammer(Senior)- Blacksmith of the Rock, in charge of arming the men. (Deceased) Major Events The Battle of Marston Klemp After Edd2012's siege of Stone Garden, FMB decided to infiltrate the Army of Pork to discover Edd's intentions. After a long journey they arrive at Stone Garden only to find it as a military base Edd uses to house his pig soldiers. After performing numerous tasks to get inside Edd's inner circle, they also find that Edd has created the perfect glaze from a clone of D 2th avid's blood and _Ricochet's blood who consumed a Porkcrux in Season 3 thereby making pork in his blood and that Edd is sending 500 Porkmen to invade Winterly Rock. This concerns FunkMasterBlast as they only have around 100 soldiers from the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. After crossing a major bridge between Winterly Rock and Stone Garden FMB devise a plan to blow the bridge as part of Edd's Army is crossing, splitting the army in half and slowing their offensive. The Armed Forces of Winterly Rock then marches to the bridge to wait on Edd's Army to ambush them by blowing the bridge. Prisoner Rescue Winterly Rock held a prisoner of unknown affiliation who brought Rory Jr. back and was captured by Winterly Rock guards. After spending much time in captivity and losing contact with the infiltration team, D_2the_avid began to plan his rescue attempt. As FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet were paying people for their services, alarms began to sound as they quickly rushed to the castle's throne room. They met with Sir Knight Klaus a lead advisor in the Winterly Rock Armed Forces who gave vague details on what happened until the two were directed to Maid Margery's room. Along the way they found two guards knocked unconsciousness with Morgan Bernhardt and two guards securing the area. As they finally approached Maid Margery's room, she described seeing the prisoner and a man with ''smooth legs and ginger locks aiding the prisoner's escape as they roped off the castle's wall in front of the Maid's window. Rob and Richard immediately knew that David was behind the incident and saw this as a act of war but rather then invading Elysium, they decided to pretend as if they never knew who it was and let the feast stay underway. The two will take this advantage to kill King David. Battle of the RockCategory:Country FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet were informed of an attack on the city coming from the bridge. FunkMasterBlast started to panic and attempted to rally the armies before Rich told him he had planted explosives under the bridge (much like the battle of Marston Klemp). After blowing the bridge killing the surprisingly small army they assumed the crisis had been dealt with. They were then informed the that was only a diversion and rushed to the main gates. Rob went to meet with Edd the ask what he wanted in the middle of negotiations Rich fired and an arrow starting the battle. Towers lined up with the walls and they realized they could not hold of the pigs for long. They're only hope was the set fire to the towers using their Bows and Arrows. This eventually worked and once again assumed they had won. After meeting with Lord Morgan Bernhardt he thought that Oliver Crumble had went against them when actually it was one of the rocks new officers Captain Ross het let them into the city through the mines. The Armies clashed at the opening and the Winterly Rock Armed Forces were only able to hold them of for a short time. Rory Blackhammer Jr broke the line of pigs from outside the walls given people time to escape the city. Very few people escaped the city Rob being heart broken after waking up at Marston Klemp some time later was told to see the ice Mage. Who told them that he saw the Porkcruxes and Rob and Rich left with D_47theavid to destroy them assuming that stone garden had been left unprotected. Currently, the city is unoccupied and completely abandoned as FMB went to Minecraft Wars. Trivia *The name Winterly Rock may be based on Casterly Rock from A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones, but this is unconfirmed Category:Bases and outposts Category:Location Category:Places